Different Side Of Him
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Hank sees a new side to Antonio.


DIFFERENT SIDE OF HIM

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place directly after the episode "Brotherhood" and belongs in my "Antonio is Jake" reality and is in Hank's POV. Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I own nothing. Okay, I have to apologize for this one as I realize it's not my personal best. I started this fic after the ep aired but I got derailed when one of my dogs got sick and had to be put down. Been dealing with the emotional fallout of **that** , so….here you are.

That night, Hank walked up to the drug rehabilitation building. He had to see Antonio again. Yeah he had seen him earlier to tell him what was going on with the case and what they were doing to make sure that he was protected, but he also wanted the younger officer to know that he wasn't going anywhere and that he wasn't just going to visit him in an official capacity. As he approached the building, he noticed a younger man with dark hair coming up to him.

"I'm here to see Antonio Dawson," he stated.

"I know who you are, Sergeant Voight," the other man responded in a clipped tone. _I don't like him. He didn't look out for Jake and let him get addicted. He should've been with us. We would've looked after him_ , he fumed. "I was sent to get you," he continued, causing the police sergeant to quirk a brow at the younger man. He had been expected? Yes, he was aware that Antonio had had a whole different life in the past, but he hadn't been aware that they knew that he was struggling with a drug addiction. "Follow me," the younger man stated and he turned around, leading Hank towards a room, his eyes flickering when he saw an African American woman glance at them worriedly.

"Monica, how is he?" Hank's companion queried.

"Not good, Cody. And Alex said that his reaction to the withdrawals would only get worse," Monica replied.

"Well, withdrawals can be hell. It's just part of the detox," Hank reminded.

"Yeah, well, according to her, Jake can get particularly nasty when he's jonesing and going through withdrawals at the same time," Monica stated and the older man nodded. Jake. He wasn't used to hearing his detective being called that. Oh sure he knew that there had been a name change a few years back for some reason, but everyone in the younger officer's life had called him the same thing he did: Antonio. And now, hearing him being called 'Jake' was just weird. Just then, there was a crash and worriedly, Hank strode the rest of the way in to see Antonio scowling at a woman with light brown hair.

"Good to know your throwing aim still sucks, Jake," she stated.

"Púdrete. Puedes ir al infierno," he retorted.

"Oh I know. Screw you. You can go to hell'," she mocked. "Get a new line, Jake," she told him. Really? _He thinks I haven't heard it all before?_ She fumed. Had he **really** forgotten that she knew him? Yeah she was pissed. She could readily admit that. And why not? Jake was battling his drug addiction again. And that didn't sit well with her. "I was there with you when you were sixteen detoxing from what that bastard did to you. I didn't leave you then and I'm not leaving you now," she continued. At this, Hank nodded in satisfaction. It was good that this woman was on Antonio's side.

"Damn it, Alex. It hurts. I can't-I can't-" Hank watched as Antonio began shaking and the woman named Alex pulled him into her arms.

"I've got you, Jake," she murmured. "I've got you. We're gonna get through this." He shook his head.

"Need John for this. Can't do it without him."

"Yes you can. I'm here." Hank started to step forward but the glance at him and shake of her head stopped him. Apparently it would be the wrong move. But what was he supposed to do here? He wasn't used to seeing Antonio like this. He just wished he knew what he could do to help. But apparently he would have to trust someone else with that, and that was **not** going to be easy. He didn't like stepping back like this but he'd do anything to make this easier for Antonio, even if it meant trusting someone else…

THE END


End file.
